Memory
by ReginasPeasant
Summary: The morning after Regina and Emma's secret date night everything goes horribly wrong. Storybrooke bangs down their door with talk of a way back to FTL. They came to take Regina's memory, and imprison her so she may never hurt anyone again. They weren't excepting to find Emma too. (Set mostly in FTL) (Rated M for Smut) (Trigger Warning: Some Talk of Self Harm and Suicide)
1. Date Night

_Author's note: Let's just get right to the smut, shall we? This chapter is kind of a one shot. First attempt at any of any sort of sexy time writing. Let me know if you like it!_

* * *

**I. - Date Night**

Emma stopped her car a block away from Regina's house. The streetlights were just turning on as she tried once again to find a place to her hide her bright yellow Volkswagen. It was times like these when Emma really hated all of Regina's rules for date night. She thought of buying flowers or chocolates, but that would be against the rules. No romantic gifts. Regina didn't want _anyone_ knowing about them. Emma's "gift giving" had to be creative, not suggestive. Her words. Although, the fact that date night was only once a week was worse. Emma had spent the whole day staring at the clock wishing work would be over so she could get to dinner and of course desert. She did admit to herself that Regina's mansion did give them their privacy. Lots of privacy. However, she wouldn't mind just once going to the park, or even down to beach. Regina wouldn't budge.

"I won't be judged by them." She stated, dismissing the idea. "I love you to much for that."

In her heart, Emma knew she was right. Storybrooke wasn't ready for their "relationship." Not because they would probably be the first lesbian couple any of them had ever seen. It was more to the fact that no one really believed that Regina had truly changed. But she had. The queen would always scrunch her nose and go on and on about it being true love.

"It can melt the coldest of hearts. We are a testament to that. If it can save me, it can save anyone."

The line would always be followed a cute, little kiss so Emma never complained. She simply loved her perfect brunette's mind. It took awhile to get under her tough exterior, but then again it took Emma just as long to open up about herself. She never really trusted anyone after Neal. She was shocked when she found out Regina was exactly the same way. That's what really started their... whatever you want to call it. Emma dug for the key under the welcome mat. Another rule, you let yourself in. She looked around cautiously as the the door clicked open.

"You're late." Regina said, blowing out a match she used to light one of the candles.

"Hi." Emma responded, unperturbed.

The former mayor turned on her heel trying to keep a face of disapproval only to have it melt into a smile. "Hi, yourself."

She welcomed Emma with a simple kiss. "So, how was work?" she asked like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"It's Storybrooke. I might as well be the sheriff of Mayberry."

"Where?"

Emma kept forgetting that Regina didn't understand pop culture references. She tried to introduce her to with some movies about magic like Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia. They didn't go over well. However, none of them compared to The Wizard of Oz argument.

"She killed her sister!"

"She was evil, Regina. Dorothy got the ruby slippers."

"You're an officer, Ms. Swan. In a court of law, Dorothy would have never been awarded those shoes! She was in procession of stolen property!"

"You just relate to The Wicked Witch of the West."

"So what if I do! And what kind of name is that?! She has to have one! I mean I'm not _Woman Who Lives in White Mansion._"

"Regina, it was Dorothy's dream. She manifested her mean neighbor as a witch. For that matter, the whole story is just a movie."

"It misrepresents my people!"

Emma laughed of course, but Regina was dead serious.

"Nothing, it was a TV show about a sheriff in a quiet, small town."

"Oh." Regina rolled her eyes as she went back to preparing the food.

"No, it was actually really good. We should watch it sometime."

"Any _magic_ in this show?"

"None whatsoever."

Emma heard a small sigh. "Maybe. Sometime." Regina leaned over, and gave another little kiss. "Whatcha bring me?" she hovered over the counter, peeking in the brown paper bag Emma had set down.

"Muffins. From Granny's."

"I cook you steak, and you bring me day old muffins?!"

Regina Mills, her high maintenance girlfriend, didn't approve yet again. However, she had become very skilled on how to defuse these situations quickly. She pulled Regina in close to her, giving a peck on the nose.

"I'm sorry." she said moving a little lower to her lips. "Next week, I will bring you nothing but the finest wine."

Regina tilted her head in ecstasy as Ms. Swan continued making her way down to her neck. She cleared her throat, "And..."

Emma sighed. Very high maintenance. She leaned in and breathed steamy, hot air as she nibbled on one of her ear lobes. "And... I will wear my short, slutty dress that barely covers me."

Regina's muscles tensed as Emma's hands slid down the front of her, showing her how short the dress really was. "Well... I suppose. You have to realize it won't stay on you very long."

"Then, you will have to spend the next week torturing yourself on how you are going to take it off me. Muffin?"

Regina bit her lip. "I hate you."

Like every other date night, Regina had spared no expense with dinner. She had set out the finest dishes, one on either end of the table (to limit temptation,) dimmed the lights, and played soft romantic music. Emma wasn't one for big romantic gestures, but she always loved Regina's. The food, like always, looked and smelled delicious. Her host was dressed classy and elegant, oozing with sex appeal. She leaded forward, offering her guest a side of potatoes which Emma accepted graciously for a peek down her dress. Emma continued watching as her perfect hips swayed over to the other side of the table.

"Eat." Regina motioned to Emma's plate as she took her seat.

The silence was deafening. Ms. Swan played with her food as she stared at Regina out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to take her right there on the dining room table, but Regina wouldn't allow that. To improper. Her muscles tensed. She was hungry, but not for the perfectly arranged gourmet food . After about thirty minutes, she had had enough.

"That's it. We're eating in bed."

"Where do think you're going? Sit down."

"Regina, it has been six days, twenty-two hours, and forty-four minutes since the last time I've seen you naked, and watching you in that dress in not helping matters. Please?"

Regina gave a snarky smile. She slowly rose from the table, clicking her heels over to Ms. Swan's chair. She hiked up her dress slid into her impatient girlfriend's lap. Leading close into Emma's face and with a pucker of her lips she muttered, "Suffer." With that, she stretched behind her, lifted the fork from the plate, and fed her unsatisfied guest. "You're going to eat my food, and like it."

Emma swallowed, and leaned for a kiss, but Regina turned her head. "No. Steak first. I spent all afternoon on this. I'm not going to fuck you and have barbeque stains in my sheets." She brought the fork back to Emma's mouth.

"It's good steak." the blond said with her mouth full, staring directly into the mayor's boobs.

Regina lifted Ms. Swan's eyes back to her face. "Thank you. I used seasonings I found in a cookbook this morning."

Emma tried to sound interested, but it was hard feeling Regina's thighs rubbing against her jeans. Once she was fed all the food from her plate, Emma thought she might finally get her chance.

"Food's gone." she said, stating the obvious.

Regina hopped off her lap, "Well then, I guess it's time I eat _my_ dinner."

Emma slammed her head down on the table. "Why do you do this to me, woman?!"

"Oh, stop being such a child." Heels clicked their way back around the table, as the well-mattered queen neatly placed a napkin in her lap.

Emma watched as Regina cut herself the smallest helpings, and brought them slowly to her mouth. Her body ached as the seconds on the clock ticked pass. She wasn't the only one who had learned a few things. Regina had mastered the art of withholding sex when it suited her. She worked the food around in her mouth, sucking the sauce from her fingers, as Emma squirmed in her chair. She had to come up with something to move things along. Then, she remembered.

"You know, the dress I own isn't much different from yours."

"Really?" Regina said as she took another small, microscopic bite of her steak.

"Yes, it's short and tight. It has ribbing down the sides."

"Mmmhmm." she replied as she chewed.

"It sucks when I get it wet though."

Regina glared up from her plate, but continued as if nothing phased her.

"It's one-hundred cotton so... you can imagine."

The woman on the other side of table squirmed. Her jaw shifted. Regina sighed, and jabbed her fork into another piece of meat.

"I remember the first time I wore it. I hadn't washed it yet because it was a little snug to begin with. Plus, I didn't put on any underwear that morning because, you know, it would show. Anyway, I'm walking down the street, looking awesome, and this cab drives right up beside me and drenches me with water. My hair. My shoes. The dress. It was horrible. So, I had to go home and change. Wouldn't you believe it, on my way back, it starts to rain. I swear by the time I got back to my apartment that dress was like saran wrap. Hugging my skin, exposing everything. I was so embarrassed. I thought I was going to have to..."

Regina's silverware slagged mid sentence. She scooted out of her chair, and took Ms. Swan by the hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up."

Emma smiled, "But what about your dinner?"

"Shut up."

"Because if you want to finish..."

"Are you gonna fuck me, or do you want to keep talking about food?"

Emma bit her lip trying to hold back her smile. She knew she had won, but she also knew when to, well, _shut up_. As Regina made her way up the stairs, Emma gazed at her from behind. Her eyes lingered up Regina's body. She wanted her so desperately. It had been seven, long grueling days. This was the highlight of her week. Not so much for the sex, even if it was mind blowing every time. She just wanted to be with Regina. No secrets. No rules. Clothing was just optional. Her body was on fire. No, it was time. Halfway up the stairs, she spun Regina around, pinning her against the wall. "You don't get the luxury of a bed. I've waited long enough."

Without another word, she unzipped Regina's dress and threw it down the stairs. She stared at her a moment in thigh high stockings and lingerie.

"Wow." Regina was breathtaking. She let her hand slide over the nylon, onto her skin, and over her black lace unmentionables.

"You like it. I bought it special." Regina asked, biting her lip flirtatiously.

"I thought gifts were against the rules."

"Suspicious ones, yes. I always dress like this."

"You should more often." Emma walked her fingers over and then under her "special" gift.

Regina moaned with pleasure. "For the record Ms. Swan... it was six days... twenty-three hours... and... oh... thirty-eight minutes. And I'm... I'm cutting that dress off you next week so... so don't except to get it back."

"Yes, your majesty."

Regina groaned as Emma's pushed her fingers in and out and back in again. She reached up for something to hold onto but only felt nothing but flat wall behind her. "Emma..." she cried out in ecstasy as she was helpless to everything that was happening. Her hands grabbed for Emma's jacket, pulled her in closer, forcing her in further. She fumbled to undo the button of her jeans, but Emma stopped and pinned her hands above her.

"Is someone getting a little eager?" Emma asked as stole a long, hard kiss.

Regina wasn't satisfied. She cried out in longing, "Don't stop!" Emma started again. Faster and faster. Regina could feel herself getting closer. She tangled her fingers in Emma's long blond hair and pushed her into her more. She rolled the back of her head against the wall as she went higher and higher until she reached the state of complete euphoria riding it like a wave. She could feel the sweat in her hair, and tingling between her legs. All the meaningless sex in the world couldn't compare to this. Regina had had plenty of that. This was love. She knew with all of her heart it was, which only made that beautiful moment so much better. She took a moment to catch her breath.

She kissed Emma sweetly and whispered. "Wait here."

Emma watched Regina carefully make her way back down the stairs, putting her hair back in place. Regina clipped one of her stockings back in place, blowing a kiss. Emma moaned. The next six days were going to be torture, especially with those nylon stockings forever engrained in her brain. Regina came back around the corner holding something behind her back with an outright evil grin on her face.

"What?" Emma asked, as Regina eased back up the stairs into her arms.

She sighed. "I'm not one for sex toys. So, we may have to improvise." From behind her back, she pulled out an big red juicy apple.

"I see." Emma said, staring. "And what might that be for?"

Regina's grin widened. "I told you to shut up, and that's exactly what you're gonna do." She put the apple in Emma's mouth and lead her up the rest of the stairs into the bedroom.

Regina's headboard squeaked as Emma moaned with pleasure.

"You like that?"

Emma mumbled something inaudible.

"Oh, that's right. You're not allowed to talk."

Emma's eyed rolled in the back of her head. Her toes curled as intoxication washed over her putting chills up her spine. Regina slid up and meet Emma's face. She sunk her teeth deep into the apple lodged in her mouth and giggled. "You're right, Ms. Swan. It is fun eating in bed."

Emma dislodged the fruit, taking a bit of her own. "See, I told you."

Both women giggled in their nakedness as they both shared the rest their new found edible sex toy. Tangled in the sheets, Emma ran her fingers through her lover's hair.

"I love you, Regina Mills."

"I love you too, Emma Swan."

* * *

_Note: I swear there is a storyline. Next chapter._


	2. The Morning After

**II. - The Morning After**

A stream of sunlight came in through the windows. A cool morning breeze shifted the curtains ever so slightly, waking Emma with a start. One of the rules of date night was she wasn't supposed to be seen leaving in the morning. It's a small town, and people would talk. She usually woke early enough while the street lights were still on, so she wouldn't disturb Regina. For some reason, today was different. Emma cursed under her breath.

Regina squirmed free as the weight in bed shifted. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm sorry. I overslept. I'm going." Ms. Swan started to pick up her discarded clothes in a disheveled ball.

"No." Regina commented half-asleep. "Stay."

"Are you sure? I could leave."

Regina wiped her eyes as the sun hit her face."No. Please, I like having you next to me." She took Emma by the hand, and brought her back into bed, wrapping her in her arms. Both women tangled themselves together, feeling the other's sweet smell as the sun rose. They had had perfect moments like this before. When it simply just them. Where they weren't lying in town about themselves while bickering over the latest "problem" Storybrooke was having. In these moments, the curse never existed. They had each other. Nothing more. This morning, however, seemed different. Something was bothering Regina. She didn't want it to spoil her one night with Emma, but she wanted to talk to someone. Her mind was a million miles away lost deep in thoughts that had been plaguing her the past couple of days. She was detached, and Emma could feel it. She was about ask what was wrong when the body laying next to her finally spoke up.

"Do you ever... think of running away?"

Emma turned over in bed. "Wha'?" She wasn't expecting that.

"Not away... away. Just out of Storybrooke."

"But your magic!"

"I've come to realize that it is a bit of a curse. That my life is a curse."

"Well, what about Henry?"

"That's what keeps me here. He's such... he's so..."

"Perfect."

"Yeah."

"You know, he could come with us, hypothetically speaking."

"He has to many friends here." Regina sighed a lung full of air. "Plus, the topic of _us_ is a whole different discussion I don't I want to have with him. At least, not right now."

Emma agreed. Although, sneaking around Henry was getting a little childish. It turned into one of the many rules she was having a hard time keeping straight. "You know, I was once told that true love can melt the coldest of hearts. I think it can convince a perfect kid who believes in knights and dragons."

Regina hated it when Emma used her own logic against her. Actually, she kind of loved it, but she would never admit it.

"Why all this talk of running away all of a sudden?"

Regina turned on her side, playing with Emma's long blonde hair. "I don't know. I guess it's just my past catching up with me."

There was a hard knock on the door. Both women shot straight up in bed. They looked at each other, hoping they imagined it. The knock quickly turned into a bang. Regina flinched. Not today, any day but today. More hands joined in as doorbell rang over and over again demanding to be answered.

She turned to Emma in horror who instantly tried to reassure her.

"It could be about anything. You're not that popular."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." Regina grumbled as she flung off the sheets.

"Hey!" Emma pulled Regina back into bed. "It's going to be okay. Now, go see who it is so we can get back to more important things."

Regina flashed one of her perfect smiles as she threw on one of her robes.

Emma leaned back against the head board. She had to have a talk with Regina about this "once a week" rule. She thought she could appeal to her better nature. After all, last night was pretty amazing. She worried about her distance from a moment before. Regina seemed to have a way of shutting out the world. Locking herself away so tight that no one could see what she was enduring. At times, it scared her. From downstairs, she could hear Regina's muffled yell.

"That's my girl." She thought to herself.

There was loud crack like the door was being ripped from it's hinges. She could hear a crowd of people getting louder and louder as they flooded into the home. Emma swung her feet around the side of the bed, but stopped herself from going any further.

"Regina has magic. She knows how to handle herself. She wouldn't want me to interfere. She doesn't want people to know about us."

"Emma!" Regina shouted in agony.

Ms. Swan quickly covered herself and threw open the door.

"Oh my god. Did she hurt you?" Mary Margaret flooded into Regina's room with a look of worry on her face.

"Mom?! What?"

"Come on, Emma. We are taking you home." David held out his hand. The noise downstairs was getting worse.

"Emma!" Regina shouted again. There was a crash.

"Are you okay?" Mary Margaret cradled her daughter's face.

Emma broke free "I'm fine." She pushed past her parents, and made her way down the stairs. "Where's Regina?"

Speeding down the long winding staircase, the blond gasped at the chaos. Storybrooke was completely trashing Regina's home. The mob ran through room after room breaking things for no real rhythm or reason. Her eyes darted back and forth not able to take in all the destruction at once. She flashed over the crowd looking for Regina. Was she hurt? Did she need help? To many questions flashed in her brain until one rose over them all in a blood curdling scream.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Leroy asked. Everyone got quiet and turned to see their sheriff in a silk robe with the initials RM in the upper right hand corner.

Emma twisted the robe tighter around herself, and stood over everyone. "Shouldn't I be asking what _you _are doing _here_?! This isn't your house!"

"It's not yours either, and your name don't start with R or M."

"Where's Regina?" There was tender impatience to her voice, along with a little embarrassment.

The crowd of people parted. Emma gasped in horror when she saw her girlfriend tied to one of her own kitchen chairs with thick sailor's rope. Her own RM robe stained with the smallest bit of blood. She sat as if the weight of her head was to much for her shoulders to handle. Broken. Regina was broken.

"Oh my god." Emma frantically ran over, and tried to fumble with the knots on her hands and feet.

"Don't bother!" Leroy shouted. "It's enchanted. She ain't going no where."

"Ms. Swan?" Regina managed. Her face was badly beaten, but she could still see out of one eye. "They took it. They took my magic."

A hot anger grew in the pit of Emma's stomach. She cradled Regina's face. "What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

Ruby didn't understand Emma's reaction, but tried to comfort her in her confusion. "She... has to answer for her crimes, Emma. She's done some terrible things."

"Why now?" Emma was on the verge of tears. "Why choose to today of all days to do this?"

David snaked his way through the crowd, and gently lifted his daughter to her feet. "Because we're going home." He added a smile as if what he was saying was good news.

"You found a way back?" Regina interrupted, asking in amazement. "How?"

"Nevermind that. We have a way."

A flash of realization crossed the queen's face. "...and you need to know what to do about me."

Mary Margaret cleared her throat as she stepped forward. She didn't like violence, but she knew Regina back in their land would be dangerous. "We held a town meeting. I tried to call you Emma, but you wouldn't pick up. We decided that to pay for your crimes you will be imprisoned in our dungeon."

Regina's wall went up as she gave a little smirk. "Don't you mean _my_ dungeon?" Her eyes bore into Snow White.

David answered coldly. "No. Our dungeon. You aren't queen anymore."

Storybrooke nodded.

"I can't let you do that. She can't be imprisoned." Emma stood in their path.

"Why not?"

"Because... because she's done nothing wrong. You have to have a reason to lock someone up."

"Oh, we got plenty of reasons." Leroy shouted. Storybrooke rallied in agreement.

"You can't take her!" Emma protested.

"Why not, Emma?" Ruby asked.

"Because I love her!"

That shut everyone up. Her mother took her hands with look of concern. "Emma... she must have you under some sort of spell."

"No, she doesn't!"

Mary Margaret fell back in shock. She had never seen her daughter that angry. No one had. Emma girded her teeth, and pointed a long, judging finger. Her voice low and ice cold.

"It just kills you that your precious daughter, heir to the throne, has fucked the _evil _queen and loved it!"

"That's my girl." Regina thought to herself.

David waved his hand. "I'm done arguing. Take her."

All seven dwarfs circled around their former queen. They kicked her out of the chair, and forced her to her feet. She fought them off as best she could but there were to many of them. Grabbing her legs and arms, they hoisted her high into the air. Regina spat with all the anger she could muster.

"As much as I hate to use your line, she _will_ find me! You can't keep us apart forever!"

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" David barked.

"Regina!" Emma ran after her but was stopped by her parents.

"Emma." It was to late. They had carried her body, kicking and screaming, out the front door to who knows where to do God knows what.

"This is barbaric! No one deserves this!" Emma posed, ready for round two.

"We're sorry, Emma." Mary Margaret's face looked more hurt, then apologetic.

Emma was confused. "Sorry for what?"

Tears wield up in her eyes. "You weren't supposed to be here."

Emma felt a hard pain shot through the back of her head. Her eyes went fuzzy as she hit the floor hard. Thoughts and memories washed into each other as she said the only thing that made her mind truly stand still.

"Regina?"


	3. Six Months Later

_Author's Note: In case the chapter title isn't clear... It's six months later. Everyone is in FTL. I will go back to Storybrooke at some point. If you hate Snow after "The Miller's Daughter," you are going to despise her now.  
_

* * *

**III. - Six Months Later...**

"_Hello?"_

_Where was she?_

"_Hello?!"_

_Every night she would search the vast emptiness for that face, but never see it. Then, the figure. A woman. Yes, it was definitely a woman. There she was. It was walking toward her. _

"_Excuse me? Do I.. know you?"_

_The face was to blurry to see through in the fog. There was always a fog. Every night. The figure was saying something._

"_I... can't hear you! Please... come closer!"_

_There was a mouth. It continued to form the same words. M? Was that an M? _

_Mom._

"Mom! Mom! Look I passed!" Henry canon-balled on the bed as Emma was ripped from her sleep. "I passed my test. I'm a knight." He was waving a piece of paper in his hands, clinging and clanging in his armor.

"That's great, kid." Emma yawned and ruffled his hair.

Henry seemed to be having more luck in the Enchanted Forest then she was. It had only been six months, and he was already itching to get into his duties as a prince. Emma, on the other hand, had to be dragged to royal meetings of the round table. She hadn't been sleeping well, and her constant headaches didn't make her very useful anyway. Life here was just to different, I guess. Since waking up in the Enchanted Forest, Emma also seemed to be more short tempered. Flying off the handle over the smallest things. She didn't think anyone would forget her first dress fitting. She was sucked and stitched into that gown so tight she couldn't breathe. The maids left in tears when Emma was through with them. What the hell was going on? Henry's suit banged and shifted as he continued on with his news.

"Grandpa's going to do the ceremony tomorrow. Will you come? Will you?!"

"Of course, kid. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Snow White interrupted them for the doorway. "Henry, leave your mother be. Go, get ready for dinner. Knights don't eat in uniform."

"Okay." Henry hopped off the bed. "See you later, Emma!" He ran out of the room, and down the hall, echoing as he went. Emma smiled. He was so happy here. Why wasn't she?

"He's not going to be doing any actual fighting is he? I mean, he is only like ten."

"Oh no. We haven't sent children into battle since the ogre wars." Snow opened her daughter's closet, took out an elegant ball grown, and placed it in front of the mirror. "Besides, the savior has brought us a time of peace."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Could you not do that?"

"What?"

"Call me _the savior _or _the hope. _Even Princess Emma Swan sounds weird. It's embarrassing. I'm not a god or royalty!"

"Well, you _are_ royalty."

The princess scoffed. "Yeah, Snow White's daughter. That's a whole other set of worms I don't want to get into."

Emma could see she had hurt her mother's feelings. "I'm sorry." She tried to change the subject. "The dress is lovely." She hated it. She was never going to get used to royal fashion.

"You've been sleeping fine?" Snow asked, seeing the matter was closed. She already knew the answer. "Any dreams?"

"Just the same damn one." Emma looked at the corset with discontent.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. You really should talk to Jiminy. Your new afternoon nap habit is beginning to worry me."

"Who? Oh, you mean Archie. I don't know. I only take my afternoon naps because I can't sleep at night. The headaches are terrible."

"All the more reason to talk to a professional."

"I suppose. I'm not the _talking it out_ type."

"Still, it's effecting your sleep. Will you at least think about it?"

"Fine."

Snow sighed. She wanted her daughter to be happy so desperately, but nothing seemed to be working. "I'll leave you to get ready. This is the happily ever after part, Emma. Anything else is just a bonus."

"It doesn't feel like it." Emma stopped her mother as she got to the door. "Could you just tell everyone to stop calling me... you know?"

Snow gave a courteous smile. "I will. Now, get dressed. Dinner will be in an hour."

* * *

The grand hall was filled dukes, duchesses, and peasants a like. Snow and Charming had made it a habit to invite as many people as possible to their dinners. They wanted to celebrate the end of the curse, and bless the people who suffered though it with them. It was as if Christmas came everyday. Emma waddled down the grand staircase in another uncomfortable dress. She shook hands with every guest, and tried to put on a brave face as wires jabbed her sides. After unending small talk, the gong rung, and it was time for dinner. The long dinnering table was piled with food. Emma looked at the massive place setting, and frowned. No one could eat this much. It was a good thing she was in a corset. She was going to gain weight being the princess. The lively conversation of the evening didn't interest her, either. The land was in a constant state of rehabilitation, so most talk was about progress. For some reason, this night, Leroy drank to much of the wine, and made a remark that caught Emma's attention.

"Well, here's to Regina. May she be having a terrible time, wherever she is!"

Some people laughed and joined in his toast. Swan raised her voice. "Could you not?"

"Your majesty?" Leroy flashed a sober look.

"Leroy? It's me. Call me, Emma. Could you not talk about Regina when she isn't in the room? It's not in good taste."

"Emma, I was just..."

"Just what?" Everyone was stared at their princess with utter confusion. Emma could tell her new temper had gotten the better of her again. "I'm sorry. Everyone. I'm... sorry."

An awkward silence fell over the room. Snow chimed in. "Emma, Regina is finally answering for her crimes. From before and after the curse."

"Well, was there a trial?"

"Excuse me?"

"A trial. I can't remember how we all got here, so was she found guilty of her crimes?"

"Yes, but not by trial."

"Then, how?"

"First hand experience."

"That's not legal!"

"Everyone at this table, and in this land, has been affected by Regina Mills. Her crimes were against us all, including you. Everyone has a story against her. She will pay for each one of us. It's justice."

"Community service, then. Have her work off her sentence."

"I don't think so, Emma. She is to slippery."

"So... what. She's just to supposed to sit down there in the dungeon for all of eternity."

"I will not talk about this anymore."

"But she..."

"End of discussion."

The queen's guests went back to their food, awkwardly shifting their peas. Emma slammed her fists on the table.

"This is bullshit!"

"Emma!" Snow gasped.

"I'm sorry. I've lost my appetite, excuse me." The princess dismissed herself, dragging her uncomfortable dress behind her. What was wrong with her? She had to get her temper under control.

* * *

Charming pulled his wife aside after dinner. "Honey, does Emma seem a little... off lately?

"I've noticed. She's not sleeping well either."

"Could it be because we..."

"No. We all agreed. Taking part of Emma's memories was the right thing to do. It kills me, but it was right."

"What if it's something else? She's starting to ask about Regina now. She comes to her defense. She did say that she..."

"Loved her? I know, Charming. I was there. Do you believe it?"

The king shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what to think.

"No." Snow shook her head violently. "No, my daughter is _not_ in love with the evil queen."

Charming eased his wife into his arms. "I didn't say that. She could just be, I don't know, a lesbian. You know, a woman who likes other women."

"Emma can love whomever she wants to. It just can't be Regina! Not after everything she's done." The queen stormed off without another word.


	4. Operation Spider

**IV. - Operation Spider**

"Ouch!" Emma cursed under her breath as hot wax dripped on her finger. It was the middle of the night, and the only way to see in the dark corridors of the castle was by candlelight. There had been talk of bringing electricity to the land, Emma thought it couldn't come soon enough. She sucked on the small burn as she made way around the corner. With another sleepless night, she thought now would be as good a time as any. With the conversation at dinner that night, it seemed necessary. The fire didn't help much, but she didn't want to be seen. It was much easier to sneak around in her sweatpants then whatever her princess alter ego was supposed to wear. There was a creak of a door from behind her. Emma went on the defensive until she heard the small voice.

"Mom? What are you doing up?" Henry mumbled as he rubbed at his baggy eyes. Emma chuckled when she saw he was wearing his Superman pajamas. It looked she wasn't the only one having a hard time adjusting to the new lifestyle.

"I should be asking you the same question, kid." she brought the fire closer.

Henry let out a yawn. "I'm to excited for tomorrow. Well, and a little nervous. What about you?"

How could she even begin to explain? Emma racked her brain trying to find an explanation that wasn't technically a lie. "Remember Operation Cobra?"

The boy's eyes lit up with memories from Storybrooke. "Yeah. Why? You on another mission?"

"Something like that."

"Where you going? You need my help? I could help, you know. I'm a knight after all."

"I don't think so, kid. This is one operation I have to do alone."

"What's it code name?"

"Wha'?"

"Every operation has to have a code name. What's yours?"

"I... I haven't given it one."

"Well, what is it you're trying to do? I can make up a code name."

Emma knew from experience she was fighting a losing battle. Henry was going to help. Even if it was giving her "operation" a code name. She had to trust Henry. He was born into this whole situation, and there had to come a point where he could hear the honest trust. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Honesty. "Promise you won't tell?"

Henry nodded.

"I mean it, kid!"

"I promise!" Henry made a little cross over his heart.

Emma sighed, and leaned in close to her son. Barely she whispered, "I'm going to see Regina."

"What?! Why?!"

Emma covered the boy's mouth as his little voice echoed off the walls. "Because no one deserves to locked away in a dungeon without any visitors. Even evil queens."

"Can... can I come?"

"I don't think so, kid. I doubt she will even want to see me."

Henry lowered his head in defeat. "Could... could you at least ask her to come to the ceremony tomorrow? I mean, she is still my mom. Even if she did..." Henry's voice trained off.

Everyone knew what Regina had done. Emma couldn't remember, but she had heard the story enough times. It was the very reason why Regina was locked away in the dungeon. You see, Storybrooke had found their way back home. Emma didn't understand the details how. Something with magic and a portal. Well, when Regina got wind of the news, everyone says she snapped. She locked herself away in her big white mansion, holding Henry hostage with her. She shouted to anyone who would listen that no one would ever take her son away from her ever again. For fear of Henry's safety, Storybrooke held a town meeting, which Emma apparently attended. She offered to talk to Regina, and end everything peacefully. The town agreed and sent her on her way. The story gets a little fuzzy after that. By all second hand accounts, Regina attacked them both, Henry and her. She hit them! Emma woke up with a nasty bump on her head, and no memory of how she had gotten to the Enchanted Forest. Dr. Whale said that it wasn't uncommon for memory loss with such a head injury. She was shocked to hear what happened. I mean hitting her she'd understand, Regina had done it before, but Henry? It just didn't make any sense. Until she saw the black eye. She wanted to kill Regina, but she had already been locked away which satisfied her. Of course, that was before the headaches and weird dreams. She wanted answers. She would start with Regina.

The princess looked back at her son. She gently brushed some hair away from his face. "I'll ask, but you have to go bed. Okay?"

Henry nodded as his mother gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Spider."

"What?"

"Dungeons, they have spiders. Why not call it Operation Spider?"

"Okay. Operation Spider, it is."

* * *

Emma covered her nose as she pried open the dungeon door. After walking down the long stone staircase, the smell almost knocked the wind out her. It was an overwhelming stench of body odor and piling waste; it made her eyes water. Henry was right. There were spiders. She ran head first to several of their webs as she made her way deeper in the pit. Finally, when the stairs stopped, she flinched as rats ran across her feet, in and out jail cells. No one deserved this. Not even Regina. She held the candle up to her face, but it didn't take her long to find Regina's cell. Like the queen she was, she announced herself.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Swan, the savior of us all."

"Don't.. call me that. Everyone keeps calling me _the savior, _and I hate it."

"Testy today I see. Well, I would understand why you hate _those_ people's company but why would you seek mine? What is it? Did the cricket turn up dead again, and you need someone to frame? I assure you, dear, I was quite indisposed." She lifted the shackles on her ankles. Emma's face grimaced when she saw the sores that were beginning to form. Regina took notice. "I don't need your pity. However, that cricket is much smaller now he could have just been stepped on. Food for thought."

"I'm not... Archie's fine. I came to talk to you."

Regina gave a little laugh. "And why in God's name would you think I'd agree to that?"

"I feel like..." Emma started to tell the woman everything, the memory loss, her headaches, the odd dreams, but she forgot who was dealing with. This was Regina. She needed tact. A strategy. "I feel we can help each other."

"I doubt it." Regina flung her chains away from her, and sat on her all purpose bed/chair/sofa plank of wood. "You know, I designed these dungeons. Very cold and void of any hope, don't you think?" Her stare narrowed. "Poetic justice to the conquering heroes."

Emma let that one go. She came on a mission. "Look, Regina. I just have to ask you one question, okay?"

The queen adjusted her simple blue prison gown and crossed her legs. "No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"No, you may not ask your question." An evil smile crept up her face. "You see, I'm a little busy with being imprisoned indefinitely. It takes up so much of my time. I could pencil you in for... never. How's that sound?"

"Ha ha. I needed to ask you..."

"The savior _needs _something from me?" Regina interrupted again, dripping with sarcasm. "Well, I don't do anything for free."

"What do you want?"

"Was that your question or are you bargaining?"

"Regina!"

"Fine. What pearl of wisdom does the savior need from me today?"

Emma moved closer to the cell, noticeably uneasy. "How did you get here?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"I mean, here, physically. _Fairytale Land. _This cell. Do you remember coming _here_?"

Emma was meet with deafening silence. The rustle of chains and other tortured souls rose over everything until her patience finally ran out. "REGINA?!"

"No!" the voice finally responded, her chains clanging over the ground. "I don't remember how I got here, Ms. Swan." Regina finished her sentence almost spiting her name. She straightened her spine, and put on a smile. "Now, my payment? I told you I don't do anything for free."

Emma shrugged. "Do you want to see Henry?"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING HIM INTO THIS?!" The chain's snapped tight as Regina lunged as far as they would take her. With her face pressed against the bars, she started to ramble in anger.

"Oh, how I _hate _you. I _despise_ your mother. And your father?" Regina laughed viciously. "Idiot. Don't you see? I hate your entire, miserable family. You all are the bane of my very existence."

Emma eased closer, eyes full of compassion. With a determined stare she responded, "You're apart of that family too. You're Henry's mother."

Regina backed away from the bars into the shadows of her cell. Her voice was soft, defeated. "No, dear. You are. I'm just the evil queen." Now hidden in complete darkness, she growled. "Go."

"Regina, that's not true."

"GUARD!"

"Henry's your son just as much as he is mine."

"GUARD!"

"He misses you!"

"GUARD!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm leaving. I'm gone."

Regina huffed under her breath as the princess left her sight. "And don't ever come back."


	5. I'm Alone

_Author's Note: Very angsty chapter._

_Trigger Warning: Talk of suicide and self harm_

* * *

**V. - I'm Alone.**

The sun's rays danced over the concrete floor. It was Regina's only contact to the outside world. The summer had been dry that year which was both a blessing and a curse. The stench in her cell was completely unbearable. On particularly hot days, she would sweat through her clothes before noon, and had to bark at the guards to get her a fresh pair. She had fallen over in heat stroke on several occasions. However, that seemed to be the only sleep she got with the nightmares she'd been having. When it did rain, she stepped over to the barred hole in the ceiling and bathed in the rain water. However, if it rained to much the dungeon would flood killing her and the rest of the poor souls trapped in the pit with her. It was how _she_ designed it. Why not let the low slime of the earth drown in the dungeon to save the queen? She scoffed at the thought now. Regina arched her head back, letting the sun hit her face. She imagined being somewhere else. In the hell her life had become, Daniel became her happy place. She imagined riding a horse in a big open field as he galloped behind her. At times, she imagined Henry riding along with them. In her perfect moments, Henry was their son. He wasn't a person she had to share. He was her blood, and no one elses. The sunlight from above faded, hidden behind a cloud. She felt the pain her ankles return. Ms. Swan's face flashed in her mind. She had played her visit over and over trying make sense of it. She thought of the look the savior had given her condition with the sores on her body and completely disheveled state. She winced. Regina didn't want to be seen in this way, but _she _came. The one woman she hated the most. The hope that broke her precious curse, and took Henry away from her all in one swoop. However, it was the look on her face that made today so unbearable. Pity. She hissed as the word flared in her mind. The only good news that came from her imprisonment was no one was there to see her. Everyone seemed perfectly content with just leaving her down the hole. She could be dead, rotting on the floor of her cell, and no one would be the wiser. Believe me, the thought crossed her mind. In her darker moments, she entertained the idea. Her corpse and the fumes from her decaying body would take weeks to clear out. That would show them. The queen smiled, cracking her chapped lips. She would finally be free. She could be with Daniel. With a mother who loved her.

On one hot afternoon, Regina's mind started placing tricks on her. She could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness when in the corner of her cell a man appeared.

"Daniel?"

He beamed with a smile as if he could hear her. He held out his hand as if he wanted to take her away. He wanted to save her from the hell she was in. Regina stood, hands outstretched, and shuffled over. Her chains weren't long enough. She kicked and but her feet wouldn't go any further.

"Daniel?! Daniel! Wait for me!"

The man stretched out his arms, but their fingers never touched. And just as mysteriously as Daniel appeared, he was gone.

"No! Daniel!" Regina tugged at her chains without any luck. "Daniel, I'm coming!"

Regina ran over to her pillow, and took the jagged piece of glass she stowed away in the stuffing. She told herself it was for protection, but many times was she tempted to use it on herself.

"Daniel, wait."

She finally would be free. The thought washed over her like a wave. Her true love was waiting for her. Everyone she ever loved was just waiting for her. She wanted to see her father. Her mother. Her fiance she missed so dearly. She didn't love anyone in this life anymore. She had no one to love her. Beats of sweat dripped down her forehead as she tried to get her eyes focused. _Everyone she ever loved. Everyone she ever loved._

"MOM!"

Regina jumped. The voice shook her free for a moment as she looked around her cell. There was no one there.

"Henry?" Regina whispered.

She cupped her face in her hands and wept. She was hearing voices now? On top of everything, it was to much. "HENRY!" Her son's name echoed off the hallowed walls as she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry, Henry! Please forgive me!" She threw the glass away from her, further than her chains would take her. The sun continued to cook, as Regina crumpled herself in a ball murmuring, "I'm sorry, Henry. I'm sorry."

* * *

"Emma Swan, what a pleasant surprise." Archie Hopper answered his door with his regular genuine charm.

"Wait, you're not a.."

"Cricket, I know. That was my own personal curse. However, because of you, I don't have to go back to that."

_Great another life I've saved._

Emma gave a half-hearted smile. "I'm sorry. I don't know if I should call you Jiminy or Archie."

"It's true many people gave up their cursed names, but I honestly don't mind either way."

"Okay, Archie. I was wondering if we could talk."

"I'm always free for the princess." He held open the door a little wider welcoming her into his little cottage.

"Okay, we better set some ground rules. Don't call me _princess_ or _the savior_. Just Emma. Nothing else!"

"What about your majesty?"

Emma glared.

"Sorry. Just a joke. Come in, Emma. What seems to be troubling you?"

"To be honest, this was my mother's idea. I haven't been sleeping well, and I agreed to speak with you to calm her nerves."

"You are call Snow White your mother? That is a very big step, under the circumstances."

"She refuses to be called Mary Margaret. She is one of the people you mentioned who have given up her Storybrooke name. I couldn't call her Snow White, so we compromised with _mother_."

"Well, knowing Snow, I'm sure she likes that better."

"I think you're right."

There was an awkward pause between the two of them. Dr. Hopper offered a seat. "Well, shall we?"

Their conversation started off a little slow. Back in Storybrooke, neither Emma nor Archie spend much time together. They immediately found common ground with Henry. Emma beamed as she told Archie the news of Henry's knighthood. She boasted on how proud she was for her son. Henry seemed to be the one good thing in her life over the past six months. She had grown closer to him than ever before. He was so completely overjoyed in the Enchanted Forest, and that is what got her through the hard days.

"What do you mean, the hard days?" Archie interrupted.

"Like I said, I haven't been sleeping well."

"Why?"

"I get these headaches. It like something is trying to crawl it's way out of my brain with long, sharp nails. It just digs and digs. My temper isn't doing so well either. I just think it's the lack of sleep."

"Well, I would write you a prescription but.."

"We aren't in Maine." Emma's comment was cold. She banged her fist down hard which made the doctor jump. "I'm sorry. I just can't deal with one more night of this."

"How did you sleep last night?"

"I got to bed late."

"Why?"

"WHY DOES IT MATTER?!"

Archie put up his hands in surrender. "Okay. Okay. New question. What happened when you got to sleep?"

"I dreamt."

"About what?"

Emma sighed. "A woman."

"Really? What woman?"

"I don't know. I never see her face, but I've had the same damn dream every night." Emma's voice was getting lower and more sinister with each answer.

Archie stepped very lightly. "Do you have anyone to talk to about it?"

"I'm alone here! I don't have anyone!"

"Emma, that's not true. You have your parents and Henry. You have me, and countless other friends. You aren't alone."

Emma screamed at the top of her lungs with tears in her eyes. "Then why do I feel so empty? This isn't my home! Everyone is happy here, but I'm not! My mom keeps patting me on the back, and saying it will get better. But I'm miserable! I don't sleep anymore! I can't think straight! This place is hell. It's certainly _not_ happily ever after. I don't care how many people tell that it is."

"Oh, Emma."

"Save it. I'm done." Emma flung the door open hard smashing it into the wall. "And for the record, Dr. Hopper, I had nothing to do with your transformation from a cricket back to a man. That was Regina. _That_ is what the curse did to you!" She slammed the door, rocking the photos on the wall. Therapy, who needs it?!


	6. Ms Swan

_Author's Note: 4/25/13 - I've switched chapters 6 and 7. They are still the same. I just think it works better in this order._

* * *

**VI – Ms. Swan**

_There she was again. The woman. Oh how she wanted for her to just go away. To leave her be, and let her have a restful sleep. She could see the figure every time she shut her eyes. It was in her dreams that it tried to talk to her._

"_Please! Go away! I can't hear you!"_

_The woman formed the same words like before._

"_Please. I don't know what you're saying. Just go away!"_

"_M...s..."_

"_I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU! Leave me be!"_

_The figure continued to move closer. "Sssssssssss."_

_She knew it was only a dream, but she covered her ears anyway. "Shut up! Shut up!"_

"_Ms. Swaaaaaaan."_

"No!" Emma woke up in a sweat. Another afternoon nap that had spiraled into a nightmare.

Ms. Swan! She could have sworn the woman said Ms. Swan! Was Regina...?! Emma leaned back as a headache hit her like a freight train. "Damn it!" She could feel her heartbeat in her temples and ears. She hit her forehead repeatedly, hoping to knock the pain out of her head somehow. It didn't work. What is wrong with me? What does Regina have to do with anything? She kicked off the covers, and balled herself up in the fetal position. I'm losing my mind. I'm going completely insane. She almost started to cry, but an anger washed her like a heat wave. I need answers, and I need them _now_!


	7. Another Secret Meeting

**VI – Another Secret Meeting**

"What are you doing here?!" Regina yelled into the shadows. This was the second time in the past couple of weeks she had a visitor, and it made her incredibly irritable.

"I, um, I came to give you something." The princess crept into the light where the prisoner could see her. Regina eyed the savior in her sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Oh my. The savior isn't in uniform, again? Do you just wear whatever you want up there? You're a princess. For God's sake, Ms. Swan, dress like one!"

"What do you care how I dress?!"

"It's a matter of principle. I may not be..." Regina cleared her throat. "But that doesn't excuse your behavior. You are god damn royalty, as much as it pains me say, and showing up like _this_ is down right embarrassing!"

"Well, La-De-Freakin'-Da."

"Excuse me!"

Emma took off a small pack from behind her. She shooed away a rat as she dug in one of the pockets, and took out a key.

"Step forward."

"What?"

"Regina, step forward."

"Why?"

"I want to see how long your chains are."

Regina backed away to her plank of wood, and pouted. "No."

Emma groaned. "Fine. Just stay there, okay?" It was like dealing with a bratty six year old. She jingled the key into the lock of the cell.

"What are you doing?" Regina seemed more scared, then angry. "You can't come in here."

"But I am."

"I'm warning you! I'll... I'll hit you!"

"With what? I know for a fact you don't have magic. The people _up there _took it from you. At least, that's what they tell me. So what are you going to do?" The lock clicked, and Emma creaked the iron door open. She stood in the archway of the cell, and shrugged. "You want to know what I brought?"

Regina brooded, but waved her hand to see what was in the sack.

"You have to promise me, no funny business. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to."

The queen rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Like _you_ could do anything."

Emma smiled. "Sure." She turned and shut the door behind her, locking herself in with Regina.

"Your skin was starting to look like Rumpelstiltskin, so I brought you some lotion. It's good stuff. I saved it from my realm."

Regina glared at the unfunny joke her visitor made, but the thought of soothing her scaly skin was to great. "Thank you."

"Um, I also have some water, clean clothes, and a hairbrush to... you know."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Ms. Swan?"

Emma chuckled. "You look like shit."

Regina raised one eyebrow. Swan was bold. "Well, I feel like shit."

Very carefully, Ms. Swan made her way over to the prisoner, and handed her the bottle. Regina took a swig of the water. It tasted like pure heaven.

"I don't need this, you know. I am doing fine on my own."

"I'm sure you are. Drink."

Regina eyed her guest with suspicion. The presents laid out in front of her. What was her game? She took another long, deep gulp. Streams flowing down the corners of her mouth.

Emma dug around in her bag, and pulled out a small ceramic bowl. "Water?" She snapped her fingers to have it handed to her. Surprisingly, Regina compiled. Pouring the rest of the liquid in the jar, Emma dug out a washcloth. She held up the key again.

"I mean it. You so much as flinch wrong..."

"What are you doing, Ms. Swan?" Her voice was calm. This whole visit was to odd.

Emma gently took one of Regina's ankles, and unlocked its shackle. Regina's eyes darted from her leg back to Ms. Swan who was to busy assessing her wounds. Without a word, Emma submerged the rag she brought with water and started to clean away the dirt and blood on her ankle.

"This looks infected." She stated like an ordinary doctor's visit. Regina sat shocked as the woman continued to clean her, not making eye contact. It would be so easy to overpower her. Ms. Swan's face was inches away from her foot. One swift kick, and she'd be out. The key to her escape was her visitor's pocket. Why wasn't she making a move for the door? "I'm going to bandage this up so it won't get worse, okay?"

"Why are you here?" Regina asked a question, yes. However, it was seemed to say "Why are you of all people being nice to me?"

Without looking up from her work, Emma mumbled. "I don't know."

Regina laughed. She doesn't know? "Do your... _parents... _know you're here?" The word felt like vinegar easing its way up her throat.

"Are you kidding?! They'd kill me!"

Regina smiled. Well, at least there was that. She winced as Emma hit a particularly tender spot.

"Sorry." Emma still wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Okay, Ms. Swan." She pulled her foot away from tender love and care. "Seriously, why are you here?"

"I don't know." This time the princess' voice was firm.

"Look at me." Emma simply rung out the rag, and waited for the Regina to give back her foot.

"Look at me, damn it!"

Ms. Swan rolled her head back, kneeling before the queen. "What?"

"Why are you here?"

"I told you. I. Don't. Know." There were tears wielding up in her eyes. What the hell was going on with this woman?

"Get out."

"What?"

Regina licked her lips. She whispered tenderly and low. "I can call for a guard, and get you in some serious trouble or you could just... leave."

"I have to finish the dressings on your ankles. Then, I'm gone." She sniffed as she rung out the rag once more.

"No, you'll go now." Regina didn't understand why she was on the verge of tears. "Just leave me alone. I don't need your help. Take your shit, and go."

"Let me just finish..."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She recoiled her foot, nursing her own cuts with her dirty, stained hands.

Emma ducked her head. Quietly, she nodded, and placed the shackle back in its place. She tucked the pack inside of Regina's pillow case, so it wouldn't found, and showed herself to the door.

"I'm sorry I..."

"Just go."

Regina glanced at her care package stuffed away out of sight. Why the hell did Emma Swan come? Why the hell did she care?


	8. Human Rights

**VIII. - Human Rights**

"No! It is absolutely out of the question!"

"She is a human being. She has rights like anyone else!"

Charming looked over the argument between his wife and daughter feeling horribly uncomfortable. Their fights had grown in frequently, making him the referee. At first, they started out as friendly debates about the treatment of prisoners. However, over time, it turned into shouting matches about Regina.

"You can't just keep her locked away like that! It's inhumane!"

"The crimes that she committed with such malice deserve the sentence she's been given."

"I'm not saying you have set her free. I'm saying, under the circumstances, she won't survive the next month with the horrible conditions you've put her in."

"_I've_ put her in? It's _her_ dungeon!"

"Oh, so it's _your_ castle but _her _dungeon!"

Snow fumed as Charming stepped in. He spoke in a soft, even tone.

"Emma, she is paying for her crimes."

"Dad, she's going to die. Do you want her death on your head?"

Charming folded his arms across his chest. "What do you propose?"

Snow whipped her head around. Charming held up his hand.

Emma calmed herself down. "Free time. In the garden. Just a little fresh air everyday. Clean clothes. Healthy food."

"And who is going to oversee all of this?"

"I can."

Snow jumped back in. "No, we will get someone else."

"Why?"

"I will not have you working with horrible criminals!"

"I worked with them before. I was a bail bonds person."

"Emma, please? Just trust us?"

"No, you want to hand this off, and make it go away! You don't plan on doing anything! I will make sure Regina is treated fairly. I know she is the evil queen. I know the crimes she has committed. I only want her to have the human rights she deserves."

"What about the other prisoners?" her father added.

"What?"

"The other prisoners whom you say are being mistreated."

Emma had forgotten how this all began. "I... I will take care of them as well."

"Really?" Snow's tone was anything but reassuring.

"I have the qualifications. I don't see anyone else stepping up."

"Fine." The king said in his authoritative voice. "I hereby entrust you, Emma Swan, with the care and treatment of the prisoners of the Enchanted Forest. Congratulations, you are a warden."

"What?" Snow's voice squeaked.

"I've seen you've been... depressed lately. Hopefully, this will give you a little bit of purpose in your new life here." He turned to his wife. "It may help her find her happy ending."

Emma's face light up with joy. "Thank you, Daddy." She wrapped him in a hug, and almost skipped away.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Snow mumbled when her daughter was safely out of range.

"I know our daughter is unhappy. Yes, it is a calculated risk, but it is a risk I am willing to take."

"But Charming..."

He smiled. "Oh please, you're just jealous because she called me daddy, and gave a hug."

Snow's scrunched her face. "Shut up."

The king and queen shared a long married kiss.

"Okay." Snow sighed. "I trust you."


	9. Then Who Did?

**IV. - Then Who Did?**

"Move!"

Regina was being taken under guard somewhere, but she had no idea where. The meat heads from the pit simply grabbed from her cell with a grunt, and paraded her through the castle. As she passed servants and other house hands, she was glad to see them cower in fear as she walked pass with chains dangling from her hands and ankles. They found her dangerous. Regina rather liked that. The guards shoved her to go quicker which she instantly rebutted with a hiss or scornful stare.

"Just where are you taking me?!" she finally yelled.

The guards just smirked and shouted for her to keep moving. They lead her outdoors into the gardens. It was a blindingly sunny day, and being in the dungeon for so long, it took Regina's eyes a while to adjust. However, when her eyes finally focused, _she_ was standing to greet them.

"What is this?" Her voice was full of disdain. She tried to turn around but the guards blocked her path.

"Prisoner #108?"

She bore her eyes into Ms. Swan.

"I'm sorry. Regina, will you please step over here?"

The former queen turned toward her escorts. "Leave us."

The guards looked at the princess who gave a little nod. Regina's muscles tensed when her order went unfollowed.

Emma mocked her with a smile. "You know you aren't queen, right?"

"Yes, of course I know!" Regina hissed. "Why am I out here?"

"Free time. I convinced the powers at be to let you have a little fresh air. Thirty minutes, every day."

"I don't need anyone's charity."

"Do you want to go back to your rat infested cell, or have a nice stroll around Snow's garden with me?

"Don't you mean _my_ garden? That was before your family took it away from me."

Emma waved off the comment. "Yes, yes. We took it all away from you, and you hope we all die a slow and painful death at your hand. Now, do you want to go for a walk or insult me some more?"

"I'd prefer to go where I'm not bothered. GUARD!"

"I've arranged for you to see Henry. He is waiting over by the apple trees."

Regina's stomach twisted in knots. Damn her. How dare she use the one thing she knew would change her mind. Regina cracked her neck, and walked passed the savior without a word.

As both women strolled through the rose garden, Regina finally posed a question. "So, why are you here, Ms. Swan? Afraid of what I might do to my own son?!"

"For your information, I was sent to make sure you don't stab anyone."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, because apparently the last time you were shown mercy you put a knife in Snow White's stomach."

Regina smiled. She remembered that moment fondly. "Ah, yes."

"Mom?!" A boy's voice rose over the flowers as the apple orchard came into view.

"Henry?" Regina's voice cracked as she saw her perfect boy running toward her.

"MOM!" the boy ran faster and faster until he reached his mother's arms, charging into her at full force. Regina knelt on the ground, and buried her face in his shoulders. "What are you wearing?" She stepped back, and examined him.

"It's my armor, Mom. I'm a knight, now. See!" He held up his certificate, beaming with pride.

Regina looked at the parchment and wept. She had missed so much. She never doubted that Henry would have problems in his new home, but she never expected this. Henry, her beautiful son, was a knight. Oh, he would be a wonderful king. He would be kind and just. Not evil, like her. Henry always seemed to be everything she wasn't. She prayed that she didn't ruin his life with her secrets in Storybrooke. Emma strolled up behind the family reunion.

"Told you he still loves you." she whispered in Regina's ear.

* * *

"This can't be a good idea." Snow bit her fingers nervously as she stared out the arched castle windows on Emma, Regina, and Henry. "They are getting to close to each other."

Her husband eased up behind her trying to be comforting. "Snow, she is happy. She is not in love with the evil queen, and she is happy. Look at her."

Snow shook her head. "It still makes me uneasy."

"I know it does. I honestly don't know how I feel about it either, but our daughter's happiness must come first."

"And if that happiness means Regina being her true love? What then?"

"We will cross that bridge _if_ we come to it. Until then, let Henry have both of his mothers."

Charming kissed his wife on the cheek while she continued to stare out into the garden.

"We know Regina, James. She can't truly be love with Emma. She just can't be."

* * *

"Mom." Henry looked up at his mother with his eyes full of hope. "I really enjoyed today."

"I did too." Regina's heart was ready to break. Thirty minutes was simply not enough. Without warning, Henry threw his arms around her. "I'll see tomorrow." He nettled his head on her shoulder and whispered. "I forgive you."

The queen pulled back in shock. "What are you talking about Henry?" Regina already knew she probably hadn't been a model mother to her son. She had made her mistakes, but to have Henry wash over all of them in one simple apology. That seemed unreal.

"Well, I don't actually remember it happening." Henry said to his shoes.

"What is it?" Regina searched her son's eyes for an answer but found nothing.

Emma looked at her son with suspicion.

_He doesn't remember, either?_

"When you... nevermind." Henry gave his mother another hug, and ran back inside.

"What was he talking about?" Regina's face looked gravely concerned. "What did I supposedly do?"

"You... don't remember?"

"No."

_First, Regina. Now, Henry. Does anybody actually know how we all got here?_

Emma tried to give her the news as delicately as possible. "You hit him, Regina. You hit Henry."

"I WOULD NEVER HIT MY SON!"

"I saw his eye, Regina! I've heard the stories!"

"You've heard stories? Well, they must be true. You've heard rumors, Ms. Swan, nothing more!"

"Then, explain his injuries!"

"What injuries?! He looked fine!"

"I _saw _the black eye you gave him! You found out Storybrooke was on it's way home, and you hit Henry! You hit me!"

"Let me guess, more stories?! Do you even remember how you got to the Enchanted Forest, Ms. Swan?"

The princess didn't respond.

"You don't, do you?"

More silence.

"Do you?!"

"No, but Henry _was_ beaten."

"And I'm _not_ responsible!"

Emma looked into Regina's eyes. She was telling the truth, or at least she thought she was.

"Well, if you didn't hit Henry, and I didn't hit Henry, then who did?"

* * *

_Author's Note: Ok, for those of you who didn't catch it in Chp. 4, the story that has been accepted as truth is Regina attacked both Henry and Emma when she found out Storybrooke had a way home. In the process, Henry got a black eye. However, we know that Henry wasn't even at Regina's house when she was taken away. So, what did happen to Henry?  
_


	10. True Love

_Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews. I love how many of you think that it was Snow and Charming who had something to do with Henry. They certainly never corrected anyone. However, how much do they really have to do with him specifically?_

* * *

**X. - True Love**

There was an emergency meeting of the roundtable called. Former citizens of Storybrooke made their way in chatting lightly about the state of the kingdom. They were all curious what could possibly be so important. With the room only half full, the king and queen made their entrance to the head of the table and called the meeting to order.

"Wait a minute. Where is anyone?" Grumpy asked.

"Everyone is here that should be."

"What about Emma?" Ruby said with a little uneasiness.

"Emma will not be joining us." Snow answered with a distance.

"Why not?"

"Because this meeting is about her."

A small rustle of voices rose across the table. Snow White continued.

"We were all there on that fateful day when we discovered our way home. However, it is the people in this room that went to Regina's home to finally imprison her for her crimes."

Another rustle of voices, Snow put up her hand for silence.

"It is the people in this room who witnessed..." Her voice trailed off. "Who witnessed the..." Charming stood, and put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"What Snow is trying to say is you all saw it. You already know what happened. My wife and I would like to thank you all for your discretion. We came to believe that is was a curse of some kind. That is was the evil queen who placed a spell on our daughter. So, we had to make some tough decisions."

"What tough decisions, your majesties?"

The king and queen looked over at one another.

"We took away part of her memory."

Small gasps echoed throughout the hall. Charming asked for silence.

"Please, this is not why we have adjured here today. Our decision now haunts us because something is wrong. Emma is not acting like herself. She is short-tempered. She is depressed. She can't seem to find her purpose in this new home of hers. Now, I think we can all sympathize. We lived in Storybrooke for many years. We all know the feeling of homesickness."

Everyone around the table nodded.

"However, that doesn't mean there aren't unanswered questions. First of all..."

The chamber doors flew open, as if by magic, and crashed into the walls behind them. "I believe you want to talk to me, dearie?"

"Rumpelstiltskin, you are not welcome here!"

"Well, you said everyone that was there on that fateful day, so here I am."

Grumpy picked up his ax. "You weren't there. I never saw you!"

"Is that what _they_ told you? Who do think actually took Regina and Emma's memory?"

Grumpy and everyone else trained their eyes on the king and queen.

"We _are_ talking about Emma Swan, right? Her odd behavior. Her temper. She doesn't seem much like herself now-a-days does she?" The dark one continued. "It's almost like she can't remember her true love? You know the feeling, your majesty."

Snow squirmed in her chair. She never should have taken the potion from that little imp so many years ago. "It's not the same thing."

Rumpelstiltskin let out one of his giggles. "Oh, I think it is."

"Emma doesn't love Regina!"

"I used the same magic, dearie. The potion that makes you forget the one you love most. Your daughter and you seem to having the same side effect. Uncontrollable anger. Tell me, how do you live with yourself? Taking away your own daughter's true love?"

"Stop calling it that!"

"You can deny all you want, dearie. That doesn't mean it's true."

"Leave us, Rumpelstiltskin!"

"For a woman who doesn't use dark magic, you sure do talk like one. Oh, wait."

Charming smacked his fist on table. "GO!"

The guards crowded around the man, spears pointed forward. The dark one merely smiled as he poked one of the ends.

"You would have quite a scandal on your hands if _everyone _found out, wouldn't you? Not just those few who were there in Regina's home that day when the savior professed her feelings for the queen."

"No one would believe such lies!"

"Henry believed it."

Charming and Snow both darted their eyes toward Rumpelstiltskin. In all the secrets and confusion of this horrible subject of Emma and Regina, their investigations never found out who actually hit Henry. Also, who started the rumor that it was Regina to begin with. All they knew was they weren't personally responsible. They would never do that to Henry.

"It was you! You hit my grandson?!" Charming drew his sword, and ran across the top of the table.

"You should be thanking me." Rumpel chuckled with his collar in the king's fist.

"And why would I do that?!"

The crocodile slid his face in close to the king. With another little giggle he answered, "Because the boy already knew."


	11. I See the Moon

_Author's Note: I've been waiting to post this chapter for a long time! I really hope you enjoy it! Little Swan Queen fluff for the seperation in the Enchanted Forrest._

* * *

**XI - I See the Moon**

_**Storybrooke – Regina's Mansion:**_

Henry woke in a haze when the front door slowly creaked open. He rubbed at his sandy eyes, and looked over at the clock. It was two in the morning. Who would come to visit this early? Unless... it was someone breaking in?! He shot up in bed, and listened.

"I told you only once a week. Henry's sleeping upsides." His mother's voice whispered far to loudly.

Who would visit Regina at this hour? His curiosity got the better of him as he tip toed his way to the top the staircase.

"I know. I just wanted to see you." It was another woman's whisper, but not Regina's. Who was here? He saw a flash of a red jacket and blond hair. "Emma?"

Henry ducked down to the railing of the stairs.

"Ms. Swan, you can't stay." The door clicked shut as the rush of cold air made Henry shiver.

"I just came to see you. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Henry watched from the shadows as Regina directed her into the living room. Carefully, he made his way closer without being detected. Regina conjured up a fireplace with a fire already burning. It cracked and popped sending ashes up a chimney. Emma let out a little laugh.

"Okay, you're just showing off."

Regina shrugged, and offered a seat next to her.

Something odd was going on. Regina and Emma hated each other. Didn't they? Henry thought about making his presence known, but his mother started... humming?! He couldn't believe it. He even recognized the tune. But from where?

"What is that?" Emma asked, relieving her spying son's own question.

"It's a lullaby. I used to sing it to Henry when he was a baby, and he couldn't get to sleep." She sighed heavily. "However, that was before he hated me."

"He doesn't _hate_ you."

"Yes, he does. I'm the evil queen, remember."

Henry's heart broke as he whispered to himself, "I don't hate you, mom."

"Sing it to me?" Emma asked.

"What?"

"Sing me the lullaby."

"Ms. Swan I..."

"Hey, I grew up in foster homes. I didn't get lovey-dovey moms who sang their kids to sleep at night. Please?"

Ms. Swan nettled up beside her brunette. Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine." Stroking the blond's hair, singing almost in a whisper, her voice barely inched it way up to the top of the stairs. Henry strained his ears to listen.

_I see the moon and the moon sees me  
Down through the leaves of the apple tree  
Please let the light that shines on me  
Shine on the one I love_

Emma shifted her weight a little. Henry's mind flashed back with memories of bedtime stories with his lovey-dovey mother. Her soft and soothing voice that comforted him when he was sick.

_I hear a lark, and the lark hears me  
Singing a song with a melody  
Please let the lark that sings for me  
Sing for the one I love_

Henry smiled. His mother would always make a little bird with her hand during that verse. He'd giggle when she pecked him in the stomach. Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder as she continued.

_Over the mountain, over the sea  
Back where my heart is longing to be  
Please let the light that shines on me  
Shine on the one I love_

Regina stopped. There was a small muffled weeping sound. Henry twisted his head to see.

"Emma?" Regina asked with what sounded like genuine concern.

"I'm sorry." She wiped at her face. "I just... Henry had it good. Not like me. You're a really good mom."

"Oh, Emma. Come here."

What! Did she just..? And with? Henry bolted back up the stairs into his room. Regina kissed Emma! On the lips! Is that why Emma came over? Because she "like likes" his mom?! There was no fairy tale for this kind of thing. He opened his book and checked. The evil queen falling in love with the savior? Henry stopped and thought about that for a moment. The evil queen falling in love. His mother _did_ look happy, and true love _can_ break any curse. He glanced back toward his bedroom door where outside the hot glow of the fire flickered on the walls. Emma was saving Regina. Somehow, they loved each other. He didn't understand it, but he couldn't argue with it either. Henry crawled back into bed. He drifted back to sleep with a smile on his face.

His mother was finally going to be happy.


	12. The Town Meeting or What Really Happened

_Author's Note: Sorry, I know it's been forever. I have so many new ideas that I keep neglecting the ones I have already started. Enjoy._

* * *

**XII. The Town Meeting/What Really Happened **

_**Storybrooke – City Hall:**_

The town of Storybrooke was in a complete uproar. The news that everyone would finally be able to go home spread like wildfire. Regina was surprisingly absence from the chaos, but that didn't mean anyone was complicating. Although, some people were scared. They worried that the evil queen was plotting away in secret. Rumors started to spread that she was building yet another force of magic to bind everyone to the town forever. That was why the Snow and Charming made the executive decision to hold a town meeting. Everyone packed their things and piled into the small auditorium. Person after person stood up and condemned Regina for their own personal hardships. Mary Margaret tried to reach Emma on her cell, but she wouldn't pick up. It was quickly decided that the only way to keep the future of the Enchanted Forest safe would be to not only lock Regina away, but take any memories she had that could be used against them.

"No!" a little boy stood up. "You can't take my mom away. She's happy!"

Several grumbled voices rose up. Henry yelled over them.

"You have to believe me! She's good now! I know she doesn't show it, but she is!" He pushed his way forward until he was standing in front of his grandparents.

Mary Margaret quieted the townspeople. "How Henry? How do you know Regina has changed?"

All eyes shifted on the boy, waiting for an answer.

"I... I don't really understand it. She's just happy, okay."

"Henry, Regina finds joy in other people's sufferings. She could be happy because she is doing something wrong."

"It's not wrong!" The strength in Henry's voice shocked many people.

David interjected. "Perhaps, we should judge for ourselves. Do you know what it is she's doing that makes her happy?"

Henry suddenly felt all of Storybrooke's eyes piercing his neck. "Not really. I don't even think she knows that I know."

The townspeople collectively rolled their eyes, and again started asking for Regina's head.

Snow tried to reach Emma once again on her cell. No answer. "Henry, I understand why you would want to protect Regina. It is very noble of you, but Regina has done a lot of damage."

"Why don't you believe me?" Henry's eyes shifted back and forth between his grandparents.

David sighed. "It's not that we don't believe you, Henry." He tried to think of a right way to finish his thought. "It's just... we have known Regina at her worst. She has been a very good mother to you, and we are grateful for the small blessings. However, whatever good she was to you does not make her any less guilty."

Henry tried to protest, but Storybrooke shouted over him. Mary Margaret saw the desperation in her grandson, and called over Mr. Gold.

She whispered under her breath. "Find out why he thinks Regina has changed. I don't want to do anything without all the facts."

Gold looked over at the boy. "Do I honestly have to?"

"You are his grandfather. Now, go."

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes as he guided his grandson out of the loud auditorium. He couldn't believe he was sent to babysit. "Just, tell me what you know."

Henry eyed his grandfather with skepticism. "Why?"

"Because you want to save your mother, don't you? If Regina really has changed for the better than you are the only one who can save her from the fate of your grandparents."

Gold could see the boy processing what was said. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone I told you."

"Fine."

"I mean it."

"Henry?!"

"Alright!" The boy leaded in even though they were alone, and whispered. "Emma is saving Regina."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Emma! She came over late one night, and I saw them. My mom kissed her. It was really gross at first, but then I understood. She was saving Regina from her own personal curse. She's not the evil queen anymore! She's found true love."

Mr. Gold couldn't help but smile. The boy had to be lying. He did have an overactive imagination. However, his imagination was always right. So, Regina had taken a lover, and it was Ms. Swan of all people. His mind twitched with evil intentions. Maybe it wasn't true love. Mostly likely, Emma was just another play thing like poor Sheriff Graham. Regina had just taken another toy that would give her sex whenever the queen asked for it.

Rumpelstiltskin looked back toward his grandson. "Explain it to me."

"What?!" Henry looked at his Gold completely disgusted. "NO!"

"I'm not asking for gory details, boy. I just need more information." He pushed Henry against the wall.

"She sang to her!" Henry held up his hands in surrender.

"Who?"

"Regina. She sang Emma a lullaby. Then, Regina kissed her. She was comforting her, I guess. Can I go now?" Henry's eyes was laced with fear as Mr. Gold gritted his teeth with his fist tied up in the boy's collar. The boy would be his undoing. If Regina really had changed, and fallen in love with the savior, it would not be good for him. Snow White would have a fit certainly, but she is to kind and good to hold a grudge long. She would accept them, unless he himself got involved. Now, there was an idea. No, Henry's news could not become public.

"Mr. Gold?" Henry didn't like the look on his face. It was twisted and evil. "Are... are you going to help me? Are you going to help me save my mom?"

"Sorry, dearie. I've afraid I can't."

_**Storybrooke - Regina's Mansion**_

"_We're sorry, Emma." Mary Margaret's face looked more hurt, then apologetic. _

_Emma was confused. "Sorry for what?"_

_Tears wield up in her eyes. "You weren't supposed to be here."_

* * *

Before Mary Margaret could stop him, Gold had swung his cane, bashing Emma at the bass of her skull. Both Charming and Snow watched as her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she hit the floor with a thud.

"Oh my god, Emma!" Mary Margaret instantly went to her daughter's side. She was trying to mumble something.

"Yes?" Mary Margaret patted at her face. "Come on Emma, speak to me!"

"Regina?" Emma asked, slipping in and out of consciousness.

Snow's face turned grave. She didn't understand. Why would she want Regina? They couldn't actually love each other. Could they?

"Don't worry. I can take care of it." Gold took out a small vial of shimmering liquid. He shook it and watched as the particles whirled their way around in the tiny bottle.

David grabbed the imp's wrist. "What are you doing? What is that?" He blocked the man's path while Snow huddled over her daughter in tears.

"This, your majesty, will take away your daughter's memory. Just as it will take away Regina's."

"No!" Snow protested, cradling Emma's head in her hands. "We can't. They aren't... There is nothing to take away. Regina has put her under something. She has her heart in a box somewhere. She's not..."

"Regina?" Emma groaned again. "Where's Regina?" Her eyes gazed over, and she fell back under.

Mary Margaret whimpered. "She doesn't love Regina. She can't love Regina. Please no!"

"She's doesn't have too." Gold whispered, slippery as a snake. "It can all be just a bad dream." He held up the potion, rattling it in his hand.

David flashed a scornful look at the mystery cure. "At what price? We all know you always want something in return."

Rumpelstiltskin flashed an evil smile. "You just get me home, your majesties. Then, I will consider this little arrangement closed."

David glanced between the potion and his wife.

"Charming!" Mary Margaret yelled. "We have to break this. Regina has cursed our daughter. Hasn't she?"

"Of course she has." Mr. Gold said with a smile. "And this will fix it." He held up the vial again to the king's eyes and let the liquid shake in its small container.

"It can all be a bad dream."

_**Enchanted Forest**_

Henry blinked a couple of times as the mystery room came into focus. "Mr. Gold, where are we?"

"Why, the Enchanted Forest. Don't you remember?"

"No." Henry sat up in the bed but he could only see out of one eye. "Ouch." Henry tapped at his face only to feel a surge of pain in his right eye. He caught a glimpse of himself in a long, gold mirror and gasped. Almost the complete right side of his face was a shade of deep purple.

"How did that happen?"

Without looking up, Rumpelstiltskin replied. "It was... Regina. Emma went to your house to save you from her, but it was to late. She had already given you.. that."

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you!"

Emma barged into the room with a look of worry on her face. When she saw the state of her son, she almost burst into tears. "Henry? Oh my god!" She went over to his bedside. She wrapped him a bear hug. "I promise you Henry. Regina will never hurt you again. Okay?"

"But..."

"I'm so sorry, Henry."

Henry reluctantly accepted the his mother's hug.

Dr. Whale came into the room. "Emma, you can't be out of bed. Come now."

Emma kissed her son on the forehead, and left the room. "I promise you, Henry. Regina can never hurt you again."

Henry's mind was still trying to process everything but the pain in his face to great. Slowly, he eased himself back down on the bed. _Why would my mom do this?_


	13. And the Moon Sees Me

_Author's Note: I know. I know. Forever since I updated. I still hope you enjoy this! Thanks for sticking with me!_

* * *

**XIII. ...And the Moon Sees Me**

_**Enchanted Forest – Present Day**_

"She's in her room." Snow White rushed the doctors to her daughters bedside in a panic. She had went in earlier to wake her from her usual afternoon nap, but found her almost a vegetable. "I know she is having a nightmare, and I can't wake her up!" Dr. Whale took charge of the situation briskly and checked Emma's vitals. They were normal, however she looked far from well. Her face was pale and white as a sheet while her breathing was shallow and labored.

"Emma?" the doctor said. "It's only a dream. I need to wake up for me. Can you do that?"

"Mom?" Henry peaked his head around the corner. "MOM!"

* * *

_Emma seemed to be walking though a garden of sorts. There were rows and rows of carefully planted trees. The more she examined her surrounding the more she realized it was an apple orchard. However, that didn't last long. Soon, she was standing in a clearing, and the woman was there to greet her. _

"_Regina? Is that you?" Her back was turned, but she much clearer than ever before._

"_Do I look like Regina?" The woman twirled around in a shear white gown, and flashed a perfect smile._

"_Um, sort of."_

"_Then, I must be her."_

"_Well, what are you doing here?"_

"_It's your head, Ms. Swan. You tell me."_

"_I don't know! Can you just leave, please?"_

_The woman laughed. "And how do you suppose I do that?"_

"_I don't know. Just... disappear. Go away."_

"_Really." the woman said sarcastically. The woman moved gracefully she began to hum. _

_That sound. Emma felt the claws digging at her brain trying to pull something out. It wasn't a memory. It was a ghost of a memory. Her head stung like fire._

"_Stop it."_

_The humming continued as the woman drew closer. She draped her arms on her shoulders and started to sway as if they were dancing. _

"_Regina? I said stop it!"_

_The humming turned almost into a ring, and deafened Emma to all other senses. She felt like she was going to die._

* * *

"Emma? Emma, sweetie? You have to wake up now." Snow patted her daughter's hand frightfully worried.

Dr. Whale drew back his instruments with a look of disappointment.

"This isn't a nightmare. This is magic. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

Still unconscious, Emma's lips started to move only slightly. Her voice was horse but with little breaths everyone managed make out what she was saying. She was... singing.

"Over the mountain, over the sea

Back where my heart is longing to be"

"Mom?" Henry remembered that tune. It was vague and a little hazy but it was definitely there. He eased his way a little closer to the bed. Snow held him back.

"Please let the light that shines on me

Shine on the one I love."

The room fell eerily silent as Emma's fossil like body sung the same verse over and over getting a little louder each time. It was as if the song itself was physically hurting her. Like it was tearing away at her insides while sweat beat down her face. Snow tried to stop Henry from getting to close, but he reached out a tender hand and rested it on his mother's bedside.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Emma shot up in bed with eyes wide and pupils like pin needles. Still trapped in a state of mania, she grabbed Henry by his ruffled collar and shook him violently. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!"

Snow and Dr. Whale instantly jumped forward trying to rip Emma's hands free from her son. The princess gritted her teeth and spoke low, repeating her order.

"Emma, it's me. It's Henry." His little voice was laced with fear looking directly into the eyes of his deranged mother. Her hands still gripped to him with white knuckles.

"COME ON!" Dr. Whale shouted.

"EMMA, PLEASE!" Snow hollered.

Without warning, Emma pushed Henry backward, toppling over his feet, and smashing into the full length mirror just behind him. Emma shook her head, and put pressure against her eyes.

"Wha'? I... Oh my god!"

Dr. Whale rushed to tend to Henry's injuries. There was broken glass all over the floor, but only a few pieces actually hurt the boy.

"He's going to be fine." the doctor said, directed at the queen.

"Did I..." Emma pushed her knees to her chest. She pointed toward her son with a shaky finger. "Mom? Did I..."

"You didn't mean to." Snow scooted her way onto the bed but Emma threw off the covers.

"I pushed him? I... I... I hurt Henry? I hurt my son!" She was getting hysterical. She threw on one of her robes, and shouted down the long hallway outside her room. "GUARDS! GUARDS!"

"Emma, what are you doing?" Snow took her daughter by the shoulders and shook her. "You didn't mean to hurt Henry."

She wasn't paying attention. She looked over to her son still lying in bits of broken mirror. "What if.. _I_ hit Henry?"

"What! No, Regina hit Henry! You would never hurt him!"

"I JUST DID!" Emma put her face in her hands and screamed. "It was me. It had to have been. I've been so angry lately. I must be feeling guilty."

"No. You are_ not_ guilty. Regina is the one.."

"You don't know that!" Emma yelled inches from her mother's face. Quickly, she recoiled noticing her anger getting the better of her. "You see? It's not safe. I'm not safe."

Two guards marched their way into the royal bedroom. "You called us, your majesty?"

"Yes, I need you to lock me away."

"EMMA!"

"Your majesty?"

"You heard me." Emma thrust her wrists out in front of her. "Take me away."

"You need a hospital, not a jail cell!" Snow stood between them both, pleading with her daughter.

"I just injured my son! I will not put him at risk!" She pushed past Snow White, and stared at the guards.

"By order of the princess, I demand you arrest me!"


	14. Mutual Company

**XIV- Mutual Company**

The evil queen flinched when her prison door scraped against the floor. She turned just as the hinges began to squeak and buckle on themselves. It was obvious that her cell was not meant to be opened this often. Around the corner came the princess dressed again in old blue sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt. Her eyes were trained at the floor.

"Really, Ms. Swan? Your visits are being to bore me." Regina was playful. She almost laughed until she saw the company that followed her, two of Snow's overpaid babysitters with meaty arms and spears in hand.

"What is this?"

The guards glared. Emma shuffled her feet into the cell without a word.

"Have they finally locked you away for your lack of discipline? Perhaps your dreadful appearance?"

Emma said nothing. She slid down the side wall to a spot on the cold, stone floor.

"I see you brought an audience with you." She sashayed over to the two brawny men standing on the other side of the bars. "Gentlemen."

They grimaced. "Your majesty, let us find you a more suitable cell."

"No." Emma's hair draped in front of her face. "It is the only one that's open. I will be fine."

Regina was finally growing suspicious. This wasn't a joke. Emma was really being locked away. "What's going on here?" she demanded, suddenly protective.

The savior turned away from the three and brought her knees to her chest.

The cell had already been relocked so no one could stop the former queen from approaching the princess. "Ms. Swan?"

"Don't you touch her!" The one guard hissed. Regina just flashed him a look. "Ms. Swan? Why are you here?" Her tone carried authority but not one of a queen. If anything, she sounded like a concerned mother wondering why Emma of all people looked so wounded and depressed.

"Leave me alone." The princess ducked her head down.

"You heard her, you old witch!" The other guard banged his fist against the iron. He gritted his teeth and panted far to loudly for the situation. Regina rose to her feet gracefully.

"Gentlemen." She said again before taking her first sweeping step back to the bars that held her. "I will ask you this only once. Do I look old?" She smiled seductively, and stuck out her chest.

The guards faltered a moment. "No."

"Good." Regina responded. Her smile dropped off her face. "Now, do I have my magic?"

"Of course not!"

The smile returned, more wicked then before."Well then, let us despise with the name calling, shall we?"

The men glanced down at their shoes.

"Get out of my sight." Regina ruffled her blue prison gown. The guards scurried away their tails between their legs. Peasants.

Small whimpered sobs came from the ball that Emma curled herself up in. Regina, still a little perturbed from her encounter with the brainless muscle men, cleared her throat.

"I'll ask again. Why are you here?"

Emma's hair was matted and frizzy. She looked like she had just gotten out of bed and had been dragged down the dungeon steps. She raised her head only once to wipe away tears from her face.

"Okay. Don't tell me." Regina walked over to her makeshift bed. "Whatever it was, you probably deserved it."

A fresh batch of tears poured out of Emma's eyes. Regina was surprised. Of all her years in Storybrooke, she had never remembered seeing the savior cry. She thought it would be a joyful moment. Lord knows how much she despised her whole fucking family. However, Emma did always seem a bit different from those two idiots she called parents.

"What is it?" Regina cooed, now half sincere.

Emma ripped up her scrunched face that was buried in her knees. "I deserve to be here! I'm a horrid person who should rot in hell for what I've done!"

"Well, at least you are among mutual company. Word has it, I belong in lowest circle of hell. Perhaps you could join me?"

That made Emma laugh. The former queen took a seat next her fellow prisoner. "So, what did you do that was so horrid?"

The princess was surprised by Regina's sudden friendliness. She almost confessed until she realized who her crime involved. Regina would surely kill her knowing she was the one who had hurt Henry. She hated herself enough for the both of them.

"Nothing. I just... couldn't take the pressure."

The statement wasn't untrue. Her royal duties were exhausting, and she could never get the hang of them. Her parents had become strangers to her compared to the people she befriended in Storybrooke when she first arrived. That felt like ages ago now. For some reason, she always looked back on that time as happy. On the other hand, all she had to compare it to was the hell of the Enchanted Forest and countless foster homes as a child.

"Really?" Regina interrupted Emma's thoughts with her usual sass. She gave the grimy looking princess another once over. "Well, when it comes to deep dark secrets. Take it from me, they don't stay secret for long." Her chains rattled as if give her statement exclamation while she moved back over to her side of the cell.


	15. What is She Doing?

**XV. What is She Doing?**

Ruby stood before the royal court with her weekly report of the dungeon's conditions. This was a job Emma would have done, but she was told that the princess herself asked to be her replacement. She was a deputy in Storybrooke for such a short time Ruby really didn't understand. That was until she saw Emma in one of the cells she was sent to inspect. Snow, trying to keep the growing scandal covered, took Red aside before her first meeting.

"You don't have to give your report in front of the round table. David and I will look it over privately. It was the arrangement we had with Emma."

"From my understanding, it was an arrangement Emma didn't approve of. When she gave me this job she made it very clear she wanted my reports of the prisoners to be public knowledge."

The knights and kinsmen started to file into the hall. Snow lowered her voice.

"Red, you were there. You know of the suspected relationship between my daughter and..." She couldn't bring herself to finish.

"Regina? You can say her name."

"Regardless, she was cursed. I'm sure of it."

"What about Rumpelstiltskin? He claims..."

"We took Emma's memories. Poisoned memories by a villainous woman."

"But Snow..."

"Enough. I will not argue over this. Give me your reports."

"No. I must give my accounts in front of everyone. Accounts that you will want to hear, your majesty." She finished her sentence using the most polite sentiment she could muster, and walked into the grand hall with her head held high. However, standing in front of the law of the land, Ruby's confidence was a little shaken while the nobles grilled her over the smallest detail.

"What is the meaning of this?!" one bellowed. "The prisoners were never a matter of concern before. Why bring it to our attention now?"

"I am under orders from the princess. This is -was- _her_ job."

"Then, why isn't her highness giving these reports?" a royal raised his hand.

"Oh, you know Emma." Snow tried to laugh it off.

"She is in the prison as well." Ruby replied.

A hushed murmuring floated around the table. Snow trained her eyes on her friend.

"I'm sorry your majesties." Red directed to head of the table. "Emma wants no secrets to why she has given up her job as the warden." She addressed the rest of the crowd. "Emma has been ill. Ever since she's been here in the Enchanted Forrest. Snow and Charming believed it to be homesickness. However, I believe it is something much more serious."

"What's wrong with her? Certainly, Rumpelstiltskin's talk of a love affair can't be true." It looked as if the little imp had been talking.

"Of course they aren't." The queen ruffled her dress and placed her hands in her lap. Ruby noticed the slightest bit of flush in her cheeks.

"Well, something happened." Ruby raised her voice. "I don't put any weight in Rumpelstiltskin's claims, but there have been changes in her behavior."

No one at the table questioned that last statement. Everyone knew of the princess's mood swings, her complete disinterest in kingdom affairs, and constant sluggish behavior in the middle of the afternoon. Ruby, just wanting to get the whole situation over with, quickly continued on with her report as dryly as possible. She listed the length of each prisoner's sentence, and the amount of time served. Although, the conversation quickly turned back to the savior.

"Prisoner 345 has served five months of his two year sentence. He is with Prisoner 190 who has four weeks left. Finally, um.. Emma, who has no number, is with Prisoner 108. Neither have set release dates."

"_Regina_ is her cellmate?!" Snow White's voice echoed of the walls. The rest of the cabinet shuttered at the queen's uncharacteristic anger.

"I offered Emma another cell, but she won't leave!"

"What is she doing to her?! TELL ME!"

"Nothing. I'm more concerned on why she's there in the first place. I asked both Emma and Regina, but no one will tell me."

The roundtable looked toward Snow for answers, but Snow would have none of it.

"My daughter will be moved!" the queen yelled, completely ignoring the question.

"Snow, as much as I agree with you about Regina, I can't do that."

"And why the hell not?!"

Red sighed. "The guards tell me Regina is being compliant. She has stopped barking orders at everyone, and Emma is sleeping soundly through the night. I may not be as qualified for this as Emma was, but the current arrangement seems to be working. Your daughter stays in the cell she's in."

"She's not even supposed to be there in the first place. Her nightmares..."

".. are gone." Red interrupted.

"What?"

"When out in the garden, I've pulled her aside. She says that the nightmares have completely disappeared from her mind."

"Does she give a reason?"

"No."

The nobles and royals were completely at a lose. They had no knowledge of Emma's night terrors. Now, it seemed she was in prison sharing a cell with The Evil Queen. Even though they didn't have all the facts, one thing was certain. Snow's attempt to keep Emma's life private had failed. This news would spread quickly. Now, it was a scandal.


End file.
